Dreaming Of Stars
by Crystaltearbubbles
Summary: He was Lord Sesshomaru. He was powerful, and untouchable, physically and emotionally. What was it about her that broke down his walls so easily? A series of short drabbles. Sesshomaru/Rin. Please R&R!
1. Sparks

I've decided to get a move on with my stories. I barely finished my Unwanted Visitors series, and now I've decided to try this out.

Summary: He was Lord Sesshomaru. He was powerful and untouchable, physically and emotionally. So what was it about her that broke down his walls so easily?

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Rin

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sesshomaru or Rin or Inuyasha, or any of the characters, but I DO own this story, and if anyone copyrights it I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SUCK OUT YOUR SOUL!!

Enjoy! :-)

Oh, and P.S., these incidents never happened. So don't try searching for them in episodes or in the manga.

* * *

He closed his eyes, resting his head against the base of the sturdy tree trunk, allowing his body to rest, and willing his wounds to heal. But, however tired his body was, his mind was active at work. He had done it! He had destroyed Naraku! That pesky half demon brother of his, Inuyasha, had decided to see it fit to interrupt Sesshomaru, but that didn't matter.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He opened his eyes, to watch Rin and Jaken eating near the fire. That morning, before the fight, Sesshomaru had sent her to catch fish so she wouldn't get involved in the fight. She was completely ignorant to the battle that took place, and although she seemed upset when they returned, she maintained a chipper attitude, happy as always to see Sesshomaru and Jaken safe, and Naraku dead.

Now, she jabbered on to Jaken, her voice light and happy as she told him about her day.

"The fish was this big, Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, stretching her arms as wide as she could. Jaken rolled his eyes.

"And you couldn't catch it, you worthless girl? That fish would have tasted so good…" Jaken began drooling.

Rin shrugged, not put off by his withering tone. "It was way too big to catch, Master Jaken. How was the fight with Naraku?"

Jaken sniffed. He always acted so superior around her. "Well…" Jaken went off, rambling about the fight. Rin was listening in rapt attention. However, her gaze was riveted off of Jaken and onto Sesshomaru as the dog demon shifted in his spot. She had noticed that he had a few wounds, one long cut on his arm, a short one under his left eye, and one on his shoulder. She hoped that was it, and hoped they weren't too serious of injuries.

Sesshomaru felt the strong gaze of the little girl, and quickly met her eyes. Embarrassed, she lowered them, and turned back to Jaken.

Sesshomaru felt relief that he had decided not to bring Rin along. The impulsive young girl would quickly put herself in danger if she thought Sesshomaru was in danger. However, whenever she did, she always managed to either get kidnapped, or to nearly get killed, and Sesshomaru was always there to save her. Although Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it, he had grown attached to Rin, and refused to let anything bad happen to her.

A sudden screech broke into Sesshomaru's thoughts. Rin had leaped to her feet. A spark of the flame had landed on the hem of her kimono, setting it on fire. Jaken was hysterically running around in circles, not sure what to do.

Fluently, Sesshomaru was at Rin's side. He used one hand to gather her small wrists, keeping her from flailing around, and perhaps making the fire stronger. He used his other hand to wipe away the sparked fire, as if it was only a small bug.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief. She had survived with only a small burn, and minimal damage to her kimono.

Sesshomaru turned his calm gaze upon her. "Rin, are you okay?" He asked. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She replied, her eyes glittering in gratitude. Sesshomaru nodded and stood up, releasing her from his grip. He wouldn't tell her how his heart fluttered lightly when he saw her on fire. Luckily, he had had enough experience in his life to react calmly. The last thing he would want to do was panic her if he wasn't his usual self.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru calmly situated himself back against the tree. She smiled. Although many thought that Sesshomaru was heartless, she knew different. He had saved her countless times, counting that night. She situated herself comfortably on the ground, covering her tiny burn. It didn't hurt that bad, and she didn't want to worry Sesshomaru over something so small.

_Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru._

* * *

So? What do you think?

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. It's short. So what? It's not supposed to be a novel. It's just a short drabble.

I should have another one up soon. Please review! I like hearing about my writings.


	2. Her Guardian

Alright, next drabble. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible so I don't end up waiting two months before my next chapter like I did with Unwelcomed Visitors.

Once again, I don't own Inuyasha or Rin or Sesshomaru or Jaken. And I don't plan to anytime soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Help me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Her shrill cry caused his amber gaze to glance in her direction. Her arms flailed and she screamed as the demon's claws wrapped around her skinny body, his hand squeezing her with a crushing sound.

He felt his bones tingle as he saw her, helpless, in the demon's hands.

Rin's eyes widened in a fastened horror as she looked upon the lizard looking demon that held her captive. His strong claws gripping her body harder and harder. She felt her bones ready to snap as the grasp continued to overwhelm her small body.

Suddenly, the grip of the demon was loosened. He cried out in pain as Sesshomaru's sword slashed upon his arm. With his loosened grip, Rin was free to submit to gravity, plummeting down towards the earth.

With a sudden and single cry of pain, Rin's head bashed against a rock, knocking the young girl unconscious.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. For a second, he felt his heart stopping and his skin crawling.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw her breathing. She was still alive. He looked around for Jaken and Ah-Un, but they were both gone somewhere. Sesshomaru had no choice. Fluently, he gathered her into one of his arms, pressing her against his chest so she wouldn't fall.

The demon recovered from his lost arm, and launched himself at Sesshomaru, his claws squirming upon the ground as he scrabble as fast as he could, fangs flashing in the dark moonlight, tail swishing through the air.

Before the demon could even comprehend what was going on, Sesshomaru's sword was through his throat and back in the sheath, slowly walking off into the distance, a little girl cradled in his arms.

* * *

Milky moonlight and the treetop canopies greeted her glazed eyes as they blinked open slowly. Her chest and arms ached, and her head was throbbing painfully. She closed her eyes again. She remembered… she remembered…

Sesshomaru! Her eyes flew open, and she would've leaped to her feet if not for the banging in her head. She sat up quickly, and the throbbing in her head intensified, forcing her back down into a laying down position.

"Rin, you really shouldn't push yourself. Your human body can't take it." Came the squeaky voice of Jaken. She recognized it. She remembered. She was being squashed by the demon when Sesshomaru had cut off the arm, and her head had hit a rock. After that, everything went black.

She rolled over from being on her back to her side to look at Jaken. He was sitting near her, roasting a fish on a fire. Rin felt something warm on her back, and when she turned to look, Ah-Un's back was pressed against hers.

Jaken glanced at her, and looked annoyed. "Are you going to eat or not?" He demanded in his shrill voice. Rin nodded, pushing herself up slowly. This time, her head hurt only a little more. She reached for a fish and a stick, pinning it to the branch before beginning to roast it in the fire.

She glanced around. His familiar face, his monotone voice, his deep eyes, they were all missing. Where had he gone?

Rin turned to Jaken, who was gobbling down his fish. "Hey, Jaken?" She asked. Jaken stopped and turned to her, blinking.

"What, Rin?"

"Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" She asked. Jaken snorted. To him, Rin was just an annoying girl. He had no idea why his Lord would allow her to follow him. She was such a nuisance!

However, Jaken answered her question. "I don't know where he went! Lord Sesshomaru simply told me to make sure you didn't get yourself in trouble, and then left."

She blinked suddenly as she took a bite of her fish. She remembered what she had been dreaming about…

Her train of thought was broken as she recognized Lord Sesshomaru appearing out of the darkness. His slow and steady footsteps brought comfort to her. Almost instantly, the pain in her head was wiped away, like his hand when he had wiped away the fire when her kimono had caught on fire.

His calm gaze connected with hers for a brief moment, flashing in the firelight. She smiled up at him, before stuffing her face with roasted fish. He swept by both of them, resting by a tree. He felt relief prickling at his arms as he saw that she was all right, and as chipper as usual. He had been worried about her, worried that her small body would be broken. When he had carried her, he hadn't sensed any broken bones, but she was a young human.

Rin looked out into the dark forest. She wondered where Sesshomaru always went when he went out at night. He always liked going out on his own. She hoped he wasn't fighting, she didn't want him to get hurt. But then again, he was Lord Sesshomaru. He was powerful and untouchable. Nobody could hurt him.

Still, she always felt so unprotected when he wasn't by her side. She hadn't really saved his life, back at the time she was in the woods and found him simply lying there. She had brought him food, but he had saved her life. He had brought her back to life when those wolves had killed her. He constantly saved her. He was her guardian.

* * *

Okay, I added a little more fluff in there then usual. Some people might argue with me and say that Sesshomaru might not think like that, but I doubt it. If he didn't like Rin, he wouldn't go to so much trouble to keep her safe.

Sorry that the ending was so abrupt, but I kind of hit a brick wall when I got to the end.

Next chapter should be up soon enough. If you review, I won't have to hunt you down, which saves me time to write the next chapter, and it will be up sooner. So for the sake of all of those who like reading this story, please review.


	3. Protecting Her

Next chapter! Yay! Happiness!

Sorry it took me a little long then usual, but I had to hunt down some person who decided not to review, and suck out their soul, and that took me a couple of days.

Anyway, enjoy! 

Her hands were so cold, so cold. They were turning bright blue as the wind whistled over them. She tucked him underneath her arms, trying to keep them from getting frostbite. She squeezed herself into an even tighter ball to protect her body from the gusts of wind that shook her tiny body.

She squeezed her eyes together, soft crystal tears falling down her cheeks. He had told her not to wander off, to stay put. He would be gone for a while, and needed her to stay safe and warm in the small shelter he built her. But she had left.

Rin didn't even remember why she had decided to leave the shelter. All she remembered was getting caught in the dreadful blizzard. She had found a small, hollow cave to shelter her. However, the gale had gotten so bad, she couldn't even see a foot in front of her.

She had sheltered in the cave, squishing herself into a tiny ball to warm her body up. She had managed to sidle up in between a small rock and the wall of the cave. Although the position was uncomfortable, and she felt absolutely squished, the two rocks pressed against her body kept her reasonably warm.

Resting her head on her knees, she closed her eyes and remembered earlier that day…

(Yay! Flashbacks are cool! Yay! Happiness!)               

Jaken clumsily placed the last of the branches upon the mini shelter. It was tiny, consisting of only enough room for Rin to comfortably sit up, and lay down in a curled up position.

The green demon stood back, admiring his work. "You see, Rin? I told you I could build a good shelter, perfect for the storm tonight!"

Rin nodded. "You were right, Master Jaken. You made quite a good shelter. Thank you, Master Jaken."

Jaken nodded, proud of his work, which really was nothing more then some twigs supported by mud.

Rin smiled as Jaken stared at the shelter. However, the sound of footsteps drew her attention away from Jaken and towards Sesshomaru, who approached with his normal calmness.

"Jaken, are you finished?" He asked, his voice soft.

Jaken jumped, and nodded. "Yes, my Lord. The shelter is all finished for Rin." He replied.

Sesshomaru signaled his approval. He then turned to Rin. "We are going to be gone for awhile. Stay in the shelter, and don't wander away. You might get lost in the blizzard."

Rin nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

Sesshomaru turned, and began to walk away, Jaken right behind him, when Sesshomaru stopped. "Remember, Rin." He said, his tone soft but firm. "Don't leave the shelter."

Rin smiled as she crawled into her shelter. "I won't, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered to herself. "I promise."

(Yes I know, the flashback is over. Boo! Sadness!)              

Rin felt tears pooling in her eyes. She had promised to stay in the shelter, and she had left. She had gotten lost. She had deliberately gone against his orders, and was now trapped in the cave. She felt her limbs freezing, and her heart beginning to slow. Her breath was becoming shallow and ragged, and her head fogging. Fuzziness met her vision, and time began to melt away along with her consciousness.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with disbelief. Why had she left the shelter? She was now trapped in this blizzard. To any human, it was deadly. He had to find her soon. His heart fluttered in his chest, as worry consumed his limbs. Possibilities of what could have happened to her began to swarm in his mind…

He pushed all of those thoughts away. He would find her in time. His sharp nose picked up her weak scent, and he began to follow. He would find her.

He would.

He had to.

In the back of her mind, she could feel his warm fingers curling around her small, frozen body. In the back of her mind, she knew it was his warm heart that was throbbing through her side as she was clutched against his chest. In the back of her mind, she knew she was safe.

"Rin, what were you thinking?" He mumbled, so quiet, yet so full of a desperate emotion, that it passed through the back of her mind, and into her thoughts.

_I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. _She thought to herself silently. _I promise I won't wander off again. I promise I will obey your rules._

The next thing Rin knew, she was nestled in a warm nest of leaves, and a warm blanket was tucked over her body. Her toes and her fingers were wrapped in a warm fur, and her face was warmed by the fire that flickered in front of her. She was snuggled, feeling her skin crawling with the heat as she listened to the snow whistling above her.

Rin buried herself deeper into the blankets. That snow, that cold, had almost claimed her life. If it weren't for Sesshomaru, she would have died in that blizzard. Another thing she would have to thank him for. Once again, he had saved her life.

"Rin?" A soft voice asked.

She opened her gentle eyes, and moved her face to look up at the calm figure of Sesshomaru. His emotionless eyes stared back at her, boring deep into her.

"Are you okay?" He inquired, his calm voice, tinged ever so lightly with concern, seemed to wrap around her and sooth her troubled thoughts.

Rin smiled softly. That comforted Sesshomaru. That, and the fact that when he found her, her lips had been blue, and now they were a bright pink.

"Yes." Her voice was hoarse and crackled from lack of use and from the cold. She sounded relieved. "And thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just nodded distantly, as if he was off in another world, his thoughts directed away from her.

Rin felt feeling returning to her limbs, and suddenly, a blinding pain took hold of her, gripping her body like the direct hand of the snow was grasping her, and crushing her in it's grip.

She didn't realize she had let out a small squeak of pain, for Sesshomaru was by her in a second. His warm, soft hands gently soothing the pain in her body by caressing her tiny hands in his.

After a few moments, the pain lessened in her body. After Sesshomaru felt her body relax, he moved himself away. He had an extra blanket for her, and tucked it around her small body.

Rin smiled up at him again. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice was weak and feeble, ready for sleep. Sesshomaru nodded in reply.

"Rest now, Rin. Your body needs to sleep." His calm voice soothed her, and soon she was resting quietly. Sesshomaru's eyes watched her as she slept.

Even though she was only a small, insignificant human, Sesshomaru would protect her, whether it was from a demon, or whether it was from nature itself, he would protect her with all his strength.

The end!

Haha, just kidding. I'm not done creating random cute moments between Sesshomaru and Rin.

The next chapter should be up soon enough.

And to anyone who has been out in a snowstorm and has been really cold before, they know the pain Rin experienced. To anyone who doesn't know, if you get cold enough, warming yourself is the most painful thing in the world.

Please, review. It took me long enough hunting down that other person, and I'm way to lazy of a person to hunt down everyone who doesn't review, so for the sake of my laziness, please review.


	4. Playing Games

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long!! Stupid writers block.

This chapter may seem different. Not like POV different, just a different type of writing.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Her eyes watched him, following him, creeping around like a spider spinning its web. She wondered if he could sense her, he probably could. She knew his power. She knew it like the sound of her own name. She knew it like the way everybody knew the sun would rise tomorrow, the rain would fall, and the wind would blow.

He could feel her gaze, itching. No, more like scratching. Yet his calm demeanor was unbreakable, sturdy as a wall. He would keep her waiting. She may be able to break down her walls, but that didn't mean she had to know it.

It was a game. A strange, creepy sort of game, but a game nonetheless. Who would turn first? Would someone talk? Would he turn? The tension was so thick it was difficult to breathe, but it was a game she liked.

She tried to read him. Read his movements. She had known him for so long, but his eyes were still like vast oceans of amber light, flickering with a light that was as unpredictable as a strong fire on a rainy day. Sometimes, she felt she would be consumed by the depth of his eyes. They held secrets, darkness, and a new light. Was it hope? Triumph? Scheming? She wouldn't know.

His face was the same. Smooth and glassy. Surprise would barely show on it, and rarely for more then a minute. Sometimes, he would trick her. She would think he was showing his true self to her, revealing maybe a softer side, or perhaps he would almost betray himself. Yet, just when she had him figured out, he changed. His movements changed, and his face set in a different way.

Yet, she still loved to try and read him. It was a teasing game, snatching away as soon as it was close enough to be in her grasp.

The fire flickered a little larger. A little wider. The fire was like her brain, she realized. Every time she watched him and put a little more of the puzzle together, her brain grew a little larger. A little wider. Just a little.

It was tantalizing her. The game was taunting. Questions flitted in her mind. She wanted to ask him so many things. But doubt kept her mouth shut. She didn't want him to disappoint her. Moreover, she didn't her to disappoint _him. _She didn't know how, really, but she knew she could. Somehow.

She wouldn't know, but he was just as taunted by their tiny game. He wanted to ask her questions. He could read her like a book. He knew when she was happy, for a smile would spread across her face, even if she was sleeping. He knew when she was angry and nervous, when she was sad or scared. What he didn't know was the same as she didn't know. He could tell what she was feeling, but he really didn't know about _her._

Crickets sung like a symphony, and the fireflies were darting around and flashing, crazed, in a strange type of dance. She suddenly reached up, and tried to touch one. It flitted, and landed quietly on her finger. She giggled, and it climbed down her knuckles, flashing. She accidentally twitched her finger, and it flashed in annoyance, flying off, blending in with the other flying flies.

He heard her laugh, and was tempted to look. He extended his senses, trying to "see" with his mind. A dim smell. It smelled of firefly mixed with her scent. So the annoying bugs had managed to amuse her. Well, it wasn't surprising. He remembered a time when he was so readily amused by such things. Fireflies, dogs, any animals really were quite entertaining. But as he grew older, other things begin to play and occupy in his mind. Power. Ambition. Yet even though these things occupied his mind, he didn't want to see this happen to her.

She was always excited. Thrilled over the smallest things. Her spirit was carefree, not burdened by the dark things and painful scenes he was witnessed. She didn't care about that. In truth, he loved the way her eyes lit up when he returned from a fight, and when she would giggle and run towards them. He wouldn't say anything. His eyes didn't light up, and he didn't smile. But he somewhat hoped that she would always stay happy.

As soon as he thought that, his walls seemed to break down. His pride told him not to turn, but he did anyway. He lost the game.

"Rin." Came his voice. She looked up, eyes glittering, reflecting the stars. She smiled. His face was so smooth and handsome.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She answered back. She didn't see the flash of tenderness in his gaze. Nobody could have. It was faster then the changing weather.

"Get some rest." He replied, voice stony. Eyes hard. "I'm going for the night."

She nodded, and watched after him as he exited the clearing, bright form disappearing into the distance, silver hair swaying like a flower in the gentle breeze. She smiled fondly, part of her going with him when he disappeared. A small part of her was doubtful, wondering if he ever returned. But the rest of her knew. She knew he would return, just like she knew the sun would rise tomorrow, the rain would fall, and the wind would blow. After all, it was only a small part of her that was doubtful.

Very small.

* * *

Yay! How did you like it? I wish to know everybody's opinions! Please review, or I'm going to have to hunt you down like I've said and make you review!

Thank you for reading! I'll try to get through this writer's block and update soon!

Once again, please review!!


	5. EpologueAntidote

Please don't kill me for not updating in so long!! My life is hectic, and I have a lot of stuff to work on during the daytime. But, in risk of an angry mob tearing me apart, I will try to update as fast as possible.

Yes, I took over the Inuyasha show. Surprise!

Yes, I am kidding. Sheesh, you people have no sense of humor. I don't own any characters, but I do own this story.

Oh, here's another surprise! Last chapter! Enjoy it!

Yes, Sesshomaru in this chapter is _very_ OC in this chapter, and probably wouldn't do this, but don't flame me because of it. I like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Flickering eyes met the sight of a bright crackling fire, warm like the soft touch of fur pressed against her face. She was curled up upon the dirty ground, her back pressed ever so lightly against Jaken, the sleeping demon that lay beside her.

She straightened up lightly, her arms reaching up atop her head, stretching out her muscles. The small clearing was drenched in moonlight, for it shone bright and full in the black sky. The forest trees stretched on, plotted on the milky ground.

Rin yawned. The sun was about to rise, and the sky against the horizon began to turn a lighter blue. As if on cue, the fire suddenly went out. Cold, she clutched her arms to her stomach. It was as if someone blew air down her neck. She shivered.

* * *

His silver hair swept across his back, as he approached the camp. He had been out all night, yet no scratches showed on his body or through his clothes. However, if you looked very very closely, you could see a small, unsteady drip of blood from the very tip of his sword.

But, nobody looked that closely. The animals scampered away from him, scared of his presence. With Rin around, they weren't so scared. The aura from the small girl was a happy, accepting girl, the perfect antidote to the powerful Lord Sesshomaru.

He was a bit puzzled when he approached the camp where he left them. The fire had been extinguished, too small to put up with the morning cold. He frowned. Rin was shivering, cold after the fire had disappeared. He growled to himself. Rin was making him way too soft, but he couldn't ignore her needs.

He bent down, and with a swish of his hand, re ignited the fire. There, he thought to himself. Rin opened her eyes, and smiled sleepily up at him, before turning over and curling up into an over tight ball, squeezing her hands together, already warmed by the now roaring fire.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, fighting with himself. He had no right to claim this small human as his. She was a close friend, much closer then he would ever think to become with a human.

Still, he was amazed. This feeling, it was overpowering. Hurting. He simply wanted to wipe it away, like the snow that fell, it was icy cold, while the wind was tearing at him. Reaching to his very insides.

He was about to turn away. About to forget this entire thing, and simply walk to the other side of the camp, lean against a tree, and sleep. He took one step. Then two. Simply a few more. Why was walking away so hard? He felt like something had gripped him and was attempting to pull him back.

Then, it was as if he blanked. Silent and swift, like a tiger stalking his prey. He stepped towards Rin, knowing he was way to silent for her human ears to detect it over the sound of the crackling fire and the animals calling.

He bent down, smooth, a vast, rippling river. Calm, a stream bubbling over tiny pebbles. He couldn't believe he was doing this. What had gotten into him?

His hands were lifted slightly for the small bit of balance he needed. With a swift movement, his smooth soft lips met the small girl's forehead.

* * *

Short, short! I know, I know! I meant to leave it like this. Use your imagination to finish it!

It is the last chapter, if you have a problem with that, well, then, it's your problem.

Thanks for reading this! I know it's been kind of hard.

Please review! FOR ME!


End file.
